Shibari by ama2978
by TFN Tied Up In You
Summary: Bella is nervous about the events of the night, but Edward knows just what to do for his pet.


Title: Shibari

Summary: Bella is nervous about the events of the night, but Edward knows just what to do for his pet.

Pairing: Bella and Edward

Rating: M

Word count: 6654

Disclaimer: Twilight and its inclusive material are copyrighted to Stephanie Meyer. Original creations, including but not limited to plot and characters, are copyrighted to the respective authors of each story. No copyright infringement is intended.

 _You are cordially invited to the 14_ _th_ _Annual Cullen Foundation Charity Gala_

 _Please join us for a night of dinner and dancing as we honor this year's award recipients_

 _Leah Clearwater – High School Community Service Scholarship Winner_

 _Kate Winters — Outstanding Volunteer Award_

 _Isabella Swan —Esme L Cullen Distinguished Achievement Award_

 _Saturday, June 9_ _th_ _, 2018_

 _6:00pm hors d'oeuvres /drinks; 7:00pm dinner_

Reading the invitation for the umpteenth time, I begin my usual bout of hyperventilation. My anxiety is bad enough in normal social settings, but to be recognized with a special award for my 'exceptional contributions,' as Esme calls them, to this year's fundraising drive, I am just about ready to pass out. I hate being the center of attention. I've always been the awkward girl, the girl most likely to spill something, drop something or trip over her own feet. Tonight is the night of the gala. I've tried to come up with every excuse to get out of it, but in the end, Esme would never let me miss it. And neither would Edward for that matter. He has been nothing but reassuring since we found out. He is so proud. I can't let him down. So, I'm sitting here on the bed with my hair up, makeup on, wearing nothing but thigh high stockings and a towel, trying to control my breathing and failing miserably.

Suddenly in front of me are a pair of bare feet, peeking out from tuxedo pants. "Stand up, my pet."

I immediately stand with my head bowed.

"Look at me, Pet." He says in a hushed whisper. My eyes lock on the green orbs in front of me as I whimper, knowing that my breathing is concerning him. I hate looking so weak in front of him. I am stronger than this.

"Close your eyes." I comply. A gentle hand touches mine and brings it to his bare chest. "Listen to my breathing. Feel the expansion of my chest, Isabella." My breathing starts to slow. His touch, his voice always has a calming effect on me. Minutes pass. A small smile graces my lips as I feel his hand brush against my cheek.

"How do you feel now, Pet?"

"Much better, Master."

"Good. Now keep those eyes closed and get in your stance. I want your hands behind your head this time." Immediately my legs spread just over shoulder width apart, head up, hands behind my head, elbows out, eyes still closed.

"Don't move or I will punish you." I hear Edward leave the room. My mind calms as I ready myself for whatever he has prepared. Moments later he returns, and walking back up to me, he pulls at the towel, and it drops to the floor.

"You look beautiful Isabella. Always well-groomed for me and I love these stockings on you. I hope to feel them wrapped around me later tonight." He leans in and whispers into my ear. Goosebumps appear on my skin and not because I'm cold. A single finger circles my left nipple first, then the right. My skin tingles and I already feel myself getting wet.

Edward and I met at a play party two and a half years ago through mutual friends. It was attraction at first sight. Before the evening was over, we had exchanged contact info and made plans to get together and discuss what we were both looking for. After a review of our limits, we found we had similar interests and planned an evening of play time together. That evening led to a weekend. That weekend led to the relationship we now have. Through our dom/sub relationship, we quickly realized that we wanted to be something more. Edward and I moved in together just six months after our first meeting. We are boyfriend and girlfriend, but we spend most weekends and one night a week as dom and sub. It's a perfect balance for us.

"With that look on your face right now, I wish I could read your mind." He chuckles softly. I begin to feel soft rope being wrapped around my body. Edward is skilled at the art of Shibari, very skilled. My body relaxes at the sensation of the cord around my neck, waist, and breasts. I start at the feeling of the rope next to my labia, first one side, then the other, gently holding them slightly apart. He finishes, tying the last knot. I feel his eyes appraising his work, appraising me.

The next thing I know Edward's mouth is sucking on my clit and I shoot up on my tiptoes. "I said don't move." He voices with a quick slap to my ass. "You are so wet Isabella." He resumes his sucking, swiping his fingers through my wetness. "You may come." My orgasm shoots through me, nearly buckling my knees. But my master steadies me, and I don't fall. I look down at him with loving, hooded eyes, grateful for the gift he has given me.

"I didn't tell you to open your eyes." He says sternly, and my eyes quickly squeeze shut. "You will pay for that one later. Otherwise, we will be late." I hear him moving around the room. "Lift up your foot. Now the other." I feel him sliding a pair of black lace panties up my legs as he places one last kiss to my nipples. "You may open your eyes and finish getting dressed." He walks to the bathroom to finish getting himself ready.

Gently, I sit on the edge of the bed attaching the garters to my stockings. I move over to the vanity to give a quick touch up to my hair and makeup. The black rope is stunning against my pale skin and makes me feel beautiful and more secure in my skin. Walking past the bed, I pause again to look at the invitation. My teeth begin to pull on my lower lip. My hands start to wring. The anxiety is not so overwhelming, but it is there. And that's when I feel it, the vibration in my panties. My anxiety immediately takes a back seat. My eyes whip to the bathroom, and there is Edward, toothbrush in his mouth, a smirk on his face. He turns back to the sink. I'm trying to remember what I am supposed to be doing. The vibration stops. Dress, yes. I move to the closet to finish getting ready.

We pull up to the Grand Hotel only a couple minutes after six, not bad, all things considered. Edward assists me in getting out of the limousine. I can't help but be dazzled by how dashing he looks in his tux. Meeting his eyes, there is another smirk on his face. He knows what he is doing to me. He takes my arm into the crook of his elbow, and I fidget with the back of my dress. I wish I had his confidence. He walks proud and tall, and I have no choice but to play along. My dress is a halter style with black lace. I don't know how he did it, but there is not a single hint of the rope lying underneath. Like I said, he is very good. Taking a deep breath, we walk towards the entrance. He notices the almost smile, almost grimace on my face and the vibration starts. My steps falter as my eyes close. The sensation is heightened by my bare, erect nipples brushing against the fabric of my dress. He pauses a second before whispering into my ear. "Keep walking Isabella."

The vibrations stop as we are greeted by his aunt and uncle. "Edward! Bella! You look absolutely stunning." Declares Esme.

"Thank you, Esme," I say with a brief hug and kiss to her cheek. "Hello, Carlisle."

"Bella, you look beautiful." He says.

"Thank you." Looking down to hide my embarrassment.

Edward hugs Esme and shakes Carlisle's hand.

"I am delighted you came Bella. You deserve this recognition." A light blush rises to my cheeks.

"Bella and I are going to get something to drink," Edward states as he again takes my arm.

"Of course, dear, enjoy yourselves. Dinner starts at seven and the awards will take place after that."

Walking up to the bar, Edward orders a whiskey for himself and a glass of wine for me. I'm a little taken aback. He doesn't normally let me drink. Noticing my realization, "Consider this a special treat my pet. A little something extra to help you relax." Edward throws a few dollars in the tip jar, and we head towards our table. Rosalie and Alice are seated and talking animatedly while Emmett and Jasper are mingling with a few benefactors a short distance away. Before we can reach them, we are stopped by Mr. Jenks, another large donor, but also counsel for the Cullen family and the foundation itself.

"Edward, Bella, how are you? Bella, you look beautiful. What a great honor for you tonight. Well-deserved if I do say so. Edward, looking not too shabby yourself." Edward gently squeezes my hand.

"Thank you, Mr. Jenks. The honor is all mine." I offer. He is called away by another member of his legal team looking to introduce his date. I am grateful.

"Bella, you look amazing!" Calls Alice as she jumps up to embrace me. I reach over for a hug and kiss to Rosalie. At eight months pregnant she is not getting up, nor would I expect her to.

"Hey, Bella. You look great." She smiles.

"So do you. How are you feeling?" I enquire.

"I'm okay. I'll be better in a few weeks when this little linebacker is out of here. It wouldn't be so bad if it weren't trending to be the hottest June on record." She grabs another drink of her ice water.

"I'm just going to talk to a few people," Edward whispers into my ear. "I won't be far. Ladies." He nods his head as he walks from the table.

Rosalie, Alice, and I have a great time catching up on our lives since we last saw each other. People stop by here and there to praise Alice on the night's event, ask Rosalie about her pregnancy and congratulate me on my award. Most of this doesn't bother me as I feel a certain security being with my girls, receiving praises together. That is, until Tanya Denali comes to our table. I stand to greet her.

"Congratulations Bella," Her tone anything but sincere. Clearly more for show. She has always made me feel about two inches tall. She is extremely beautiful with a flawless body. I'm almost certain she is annoyed at me for stealing Edward's heart and irritated by my relationships with Esme, Alice, and Rosalie. "What a special honor for you. So deserving." She leans closer whispering, "Especially when you're sleeping with her nephew. He probably donated half of that money for your services." My head immediately drops. She always knows how to push my buttons and make me feel terrible. While I don't think people believe Edward donated the funds I raised, I do think people are questioning my receiving the award, being so close to the Cullen family.

The vibrations start again.

I take a deep breath.

"Thank you, Tanya, for your kind words." And that is all I can say as my eyes meet Edward's a few tables over. Her gaze follows mine, then she rolls her eyes as she huffs and storms away. I smile a warm thank you to my master and the vibrations cease.

"Kill her with kindness, Bella," Alice whispers in my ear. "What a fucking jealous bitch."

Rosalie leans over, "I heard she had a bad breakup with her ex, Marcus and now he's spreading sex videos of her all over the internet. Serves her right. That's what you get for being a whore."

The guys make their way over to the table, and people start taking their seats in preparation for dinner. Carlisle sits while Esme makes her way to the podium.

"Thank you all so much for coming. The Cullen Foundation would be nothing without the generosity and hard work of every single person in this room. We are eternally grateful. Please enjoy yourselves tonight. Dinner will be served shortly."

Making her way back to the table, conversation commences over how stunning the room looks, the people who are here, even ideas for next year's event. As my salad is placed in front of me, the vibrations start again.

"Everything okay Bella?" Carlisle asks.

After closing my eyes for a brief second and opening them, I reply. "Yes Carlisle, thank you. I'm just trying to decide which salad dressing I'm in the mood for." I glance over at Edward next to me as he's placing his napkin in his lap not looking at me. Now he's just messing around, and I'm a little annoyed. He then meets my eyes, "Ranch?"

"Yes, thank you."

And the vibrations stop.

Passing the basket of rolls and dish of butter, my hand falls to Edward's lap brushing across and pressing on his erection. Reaching for his drink and removing the hand from his lap he leans over and whispers softly so that only I can hear, "That's number two, Isabella, don't test me."

The rest of dinner goes smoothly though my appetite has waned. Thoughts of the upcoming awards start to form a pit in my stomach.

"Eat Isabella. I don't want you passing out." Leaning closer, "And I plan on keeping you up for hours later. I want you to have enough energy."

Slowly I finish my chicken, part of my potatoes, and the rest of the vegetables on my plate, but I can't even think of touching my dessert as Esme starts talking to Carlisle and readying herself to go back on stage. My breathing starts coming a little faster.

Edward abruptly stands, "Come, Bella, I just saw someone step out toward the lobby I wanted to introduce you to. Let's try and catch them, shall we?"

My mind comes out of its fog, and I don't even have a second to contemplate before he's walking away from our table towards the lobby. I follow. Once I reach the lobby, Edward places his hand at my elbow and quickly guides me towards the ladies' room. At first confused, I soon realize there was no one for Edward to introduce me to. Stepping inside, he locks the door behind him. The area is one of those large, parlor-style rooms with toilets in one area, and on the other side a sitting space with couches, mirrors, and toiletries on the counter.

"Don't speak. Lift up your dress." I do as he says. "I'm trying to keep you calm tonight Isabella, but short of walking up on stage for you and accepting the award on your behalf, which would be completely ridiculous, I can't do much else." Leading me to the counter and leaning me against it he starts rubbing along my soaked panties. "Unzipper my pants and remove my cock." Fumbling with my shaking hands, I do his bidding. "Turn around. Face the mirror."

Staring at myself and him standing behind me my breathing again calms. Slipping my panties down he easily enters me from behind. Slowly he is sliding in and out. "Isabella, you are so beautiful, both inside and out. I don't understand why you are so surprised by this honor tonight. You are more than deserving. Yes, everyone will be looking at you, but it will be brief and then you can enjoy the rest of our evening together. Maybe we need to start making more public appearances." He pauses for a brief second, smirking. Running his hands along my dress over the ropes that bind me he starts moving again, this time with more vigor. "Keep your eyes on mine, but don't make a sound. You may come when you are ready." Reaching forward he begins circling my clit with intensity. I can feel him swelling inside me. He is almost there. I see his pride. I see his love. The intensity overwhelms me, and I explode as I feel him come at the same time. A brief squeak erupts from my lips. I couldn't help it. Meeting his eyes, I know the infraction wasn't missed, but there is no malice. I know that one will be added to the tally later. Hopefully, our late-night festivities won't be all punishment. Gently he takes some tissue and wipes up the juices dripping down my leg.

"While I thoroughly enjoy you smelling like my cum and the thought of it dripping down your leg under that dress drives me insane, I don't want to make you any more uncomfortable than I know you already are. Consider that another gift my pet, but don't worry, you will be repaying the favor later." With a brief kiss to my lips, he steps away to inspect himself in the mirror. I lower my dress and freshen up my own hair and makeup. Taking his arm, we unlock and walk back out the door. A small group of ladies are gathered outside, and I am mortified, wishing I would have been silent.

With his classic, Edward Cullen panty-dropping smile he says, "Sorry ladies. Just a little wardrobe malfunction. All better now. Thank you." A number of them fawn at his charm with whispers of 'No problem, it's okay and no worries." And it seems all is forgotten as we make our way back to the main dining room. The smile we share is held dear ... a lovers' secret. He grasps my hand a little tighter as we walk back to the table hand in hand.

As we sit, Leah Clearwater has just finished her brief thank you and applause fills the room. I barely register the accolades mentioned of Kate Winters. I am focusing on my breathing and trying to relax thinking of the man seated next to me who just fucked me in the ladies' room in a last-ditch effort to calm my nerves. Suddenly, the vibrations hit me. My clit is already so sensitive. How can he do this to me now? Is this my punishment? He reaches for and squeezes my hand as applause erupts for Kate.

Esme again steps to the podium. "Our final recipient of the night is someone who has become near and dear to my heart and that of my entire family. Her quiet demeanor is a stark contrast to the sharp personality, witty mind, and strong perseverance she brings to her job at the Cullen Foundation. Over the last year and a half since joining the company, she has become a strong advocate for everything and everyone this foundation represents. Her conviction and persistence led her to become our top fundraiser this year, nearly doubling last year's totals and she is on track to do it again this year. You are such a valuable asset to our team, and I couldn't be happier to honor you with this award tonight. I consider you like a daughter to me, and I couldn't be more proud."

At some point during the speech, I didn't even realize the vibrations had stopped. Staring at Esme, I smile as a single tear runs down my cheek. I mouth "thank you" to her placing a hand to my heart. Again, my other hand is squeezed by the man at my side, my rock, my master, my Edward, and I grace him with a smile of his own.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the 2018 recipient of the Esme L. Cullen Distinguished Achievement Award, Isabella Swan." Applause roars and the crowd rises to their feet. Edward kisses me chastely and gently cups my cheek. His eyes and his smile say everything. Our moment is broken by hooting and whistling from Emmett and Jasper. Even Rosalie is standing. I take a deep breath, pull up my big girl, vibrating panties and carefully make my way to the stage. Edward takes my hand and helps guide me before returning to his chair.

The applause continues for a little bit before people start sitting back in their seats. I unfold the small, sweat-soaked paper in my hand. Although I brought it with me for backup, I realize that everything it says is in my heart and I barely give it a glance.

"When I joined the Cullen Foundation just over a year and a half ago, I never imagined how it would change my life. Esme told me I have changed the foundation, but it has also changed me. The people I have met, whether it be the single mom of three kids trying to make it on her own. The battered wife trying to escape her abusive husband. The father of two looking to make ends meet for his family, or the child with cancer who is fighting her disease and winning. Each and every one of them has left an imprint on my heart. Each person who has been helped by this organization, partnered with the organization or works for this organization, has left an imprint on my heart, and I have been irrevocably changed. I strive each day to be a better person than I was the day before. This is what fuels my drive and my persistence. I am honored to be given this award tonight and blessed to be a part of this foundation. I am also honored to be a part of the Cullen family. Thank you." Applause resumes as I carefully carry my shiny glass award down the stairs.

"I'm so proud of you," Edwards whispers as he takes me into his embrace.

"Ladies and gentlemen, that concludes the award portion of the evening. Thank you so much for your continued generosity. Please enjoy the dancing, drinks, and dessert table. We will see you again next year." The DJ starts his first song, and people get up to resume mingling.

An immense weight has lifted from my shoulders. Closing my eyes again, I relish Edward's embrace, and my mind can finally focus on the rest of our evening together. Now I become all too aware of the ropes leaving impressions on my skin, and feel of the fabric against my sensitive bare nipples, the lace and silk of my stockings, the vibrator resting quietly against my clit and I shiver. As if sensing my relief, Edward chuckles and asks me to dance the first slow song of the night, _Unforgettable, by Nat King Cole_. We make our way to the dance floor, and his right arm wraps around my waist as his left hand takes my right and places it over his heart. We move slowly around the floor to the rhythm of the song. No words are needed as our eyes are locked, and his finger at my waist gently traces the outline of the rope under the dress. As the song ends, his lips descend to mine. Upon breaking our kiss, he says, "I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, Edward, so much. Thank you for helping me through this night."

"Anything for you. You are everything to me." He declares with another quick kiss, then leans in. "And our night is far from over. I believe there will be much thanking later." He chuckles quietly. "Let's go say our goodbyes. Once we walk out of this hotel, you are not to speak. I will give you further instructions when we get home." With a quick squeeze to my ass, he walks back towards our table to say goodbye to his family.

Between his family and all the well-wishers, it takes almost forty-five minutes for us to get out the door and I'm nearly vibrating with anticipation. As we get into the limo, Edward takes his seat next to me but facing me. One hand is playing with the rope near the back of my neck, the other reaches into his pocket and the vibrations in my panties resume. "You are not to come without my permission." Taking his hand out of his pocket he reaches to my chest and starts circling my nipples over the fabric. My eyes close, focusing on the sensation, taking the pleasure, fighting my impending orgasm. Thankfully, it's a short ride. He helps me out and guides me to the front door. After stepping over the threshold and closing the door, he pauses, pulling my back to his chest. His erection is prominent. "Go up to the playroom and stand in your waiting position. Leave your clothes and shoes on. I want the pleasure of removing them." The vibrations cease, and I climb the stairs as quickly as my formal attire will allow.

About ten minutes pass and my arousal has eased, though my anticipation has grown. I hear the door open and close. My eyes are down. His familiar bare feet peeking beneath his tuxedo pants again enter my view.

"I am so proud of you, Pet. You did very well tonight." He steps behind me and starts undoing the back of my dress. It falls to the floor. "Step out." Lifting my feet, he takes the dress and goes to hang it by the door. Upon returning behind me, he says, "As much as I have enjoyed these panties tonight, it's time for them to go." He slips them down my legs and taps for me to lift my feet so that I can step out of them as well. He throws them to the side.

Standing again, I can feel his perusal. His hands reach to place my collar on, then he steps back, "You look absolutely sinful like this. I wonder what all those people would think knowing that their quiet, award-winning, Isabella Swan was wearing rope and vibrating panties underneath that dress." I hear a click from his cellphone. "My God, with those stockings and heels." Slowly he walks to my front, and I hear another click. "I have been quite patient and generous tonight, my pet, wouldn't you agree? You may answer."

"Yes, Master."

"I think you need to show your appreciation. Get down on your knees and pull out my cock." Quickly, I move to do his bidding.

"Open your mouth. No hands." He enters my mouth, and I take him in all the way. He pauses a few seconds. My eyes close and I focus on breathing through my nose. His hands move into my hair, and he starts to move, slowly at first. As he pulls out further my tongue swirls hungrily around his head. He pushes back in. He stays there a little longer, then starts moving, quicker this time. I feel him hitting the back of my throat, and I focus on not gagging. I feel him swelling. I know he is close.

"Swallow." And I do, taking his cock as far back as it will go as I feel him pulse and shoot his cum down my throat. He holds my head against him and just when I feel I can't go another second longer he lets go and pulls out. "Clean me off and put it back in my pants." I lick every last drop and gently place him back, carefully zipping his fly.

"While I'm very proud of you and how well you did tonight, we still have a few infractions to deal with before we move on with the rest of our evening. Because I know how nervous you were I will go easier on you. Five spanks with the paddle for opening your eyes without being told before we left and five for breaking your silence in the bathroom. Any louder and you could have caused quite the scandal with those ladies waiting outside. While these infractions are minor, I know you know better. Your little stunt while passing the bread at dinner was blatant, and for that, you will get ten." He walks over to pull the bench to the center of the room.

A frown forms on my face. I do know better. I haven't made those minor slips in a long while. And Edward is right, brushing against his cock at dinner was deliberate and now I will pay the price for it, casting an unfavorable light on what should now be our fun time.

"Take off your heels and climb onto the bench, Pet." I lay on my stomach. My wrists and ankles are secured at the sides. My face looks to one side, facing the mirror, as I stare back at myself. I watch as he raises his arm, paddle in hand; the muscles of his back are sharp and defined. "Count."

Whack.

"One."

"Louder with the next one. I want to hear you." Whack.

"Two." My voice is louder this time.

The first ten weren't terrible. He rubs my behind at the end of that set, and I am somewhat comforted. The next ten were worse.

"Isabella, knowing what his pet was wearing under that dress had your master hard all night and hanging on by a thread. Did his pet not think that rubbing against Master's cock at the dinner table in front of his family, no less, would bring him closer to the edge? Answer."

"No, Master, your pet did not think." A tear slides down my face.

"Wouldn't that have been embarrassing for Master to come in his pants at the dinner table? Answer."

"Yes, Master, that would have been embarrassing." More tears fill my eyes.

"Do you think Master enjoyed being teased and almost coming in his pants at the dinner table in front of his family? Answer."

"No, Master, your pet is sure you did not enjoy that and is so very sorry." The tears are coming more heavily now, and I can barely see myself in the mirror anymore.

"Is Master going to have problems with his pet touching what she was not asked to touch in public again? Answer."

"No, Master! Your pet is sorry." Now I am all-out balling.

"Count."

The first one hits my right thigh and I yelp.

"One!"

And so it goes, over my thighs, my ass, and my pussy lips still slightly spread from the ropes.

"Ten!"

And I am ugly crying with snot dripping out of my nose. He throws the paddle to the side and gently caresses the redness he has left behind. Soft kisses whisper along my skin as he undoes my shackles. Coming up to my face, he looks into my eyes and brushes away my tears as my breathing calms.

"You did well Isabella. Thank you, and all is forgiven. Go over to the corner, clean yourself up a bit and drink some water while I gather a few things."

Gingerly I rise from the bench and walk to the small counter with tissues and a small fridge filled with water. While the tingling and redness are still there, it is no longer painful. I am grateful to have a master who knows what he is doing, and I know loves me more than anything in this world. When I have finished cleaning up and have calmed myself I return to the center of the room taking my neutral stance once again, eyes down.

Walking back over to me his hand raises to caress my cheek. "Look at me, Pet." I raise my eyes to his. "Now we will have our fun." The smile that graces his face brings one to my own. "I want to hear your pleasure now. You may be as loud and vocal as you like."

"Thank you, Master."

"You're welcome, my pet." And with that, he pulls out another length of rope. This one he begins wrapping around my breasts cutting back some of the circulation. He knows how much I love breast play and a quiet moan leaves my lips. I close my eyes to the sensation and when I open them my breasts are standing farther out from my chest and have a slightly purple hue. He takes one nipple into his mouth and sucks, then the other. A louder groan leaves my lips, and I am certain I am dripping on the floor.

"Arms up." He takes my wrists and secures them to the bar hanging above my head. Lifting up the bar slightly I am up on my tiptoes, keeping my balance. Next, he brings a small bullet vibrator to my clit and secures it under the ropes. I am struggling to keep control. I am struggling to keep my balance. My eyes close to focus.

The next thing I know, a crop is hitting me against my swollen chest. "Argh!" Oh, my God, it is the perfect mix of pain and pleasure. I am screaming and begging to come as it hits me again.

"Not yet, Isabella!"

"Please Master, may I come?"

Over and over the crop hits me. My juices are dripping all over the floor, but I will not come without his permission. When did he take off his pants? I am so overwhelmed by the sensations that I don't know how much longer I can hold on. He reaches over to turn off and remove the vibrator, setting down the crop. Returning to me, I notice the slight sheen of sweat on his chest and the dampness of his hair. Seeing him in his element, he has never looked sexier.

"Now to get those sexy, fucking stockings wrapped around me like I've wanted all night." He growls. He lifts my legs enfolding them around his waist. Suspended from the floor, he enters me with an urgency I haven't seen before. He pounds into me, and I am done. I am on the verge of orgasm. My head drops back, and my hoarse voice screams, "Please, Master, may I come!"

"Come, Pet, as loud and as often as you want."

And I do.

The waves of ecstasy crash over me. I've lost my voice from the screams. His hands are all over me. He is sucking my sensitive, purple-tinged nipples, and I am coming again as his pubic bone hits my sensitive clit. He speeds up and voices his own scream as he pulses inside me repeatedly.

He holds me there, close to him and all that can be heard are our panting breaths and racing hearts. I'm surprised he can still stand and hold me up. I knew he had great stamina, but damn. I am beat.

As he softens, he lowers my feet to the floor and steadies me. He removes my wrists from the restraints above my head and massages my arms to make sure the circulation is all right.

"Are you okay to stand or do you want to lie down as I remove the ropes?" He says quietly voicing his concern.

"I'm okay to stand for now," I answer honestly.

Gently he brushes my chin and places a quick kiss. He begins removing the ropes, first from my breasts, then from the rest of my body. Staring at myself in the mirror, I gasp. The impressions of the ropes are there, marking me all over my body in the most beautifully intricate Shibari pattern, but there is no redness, no bruising, no irritation. I wish I could keep them there forever. Looking over at Edward's face, I think he wishes the same.

"Will you give me just one more minute?" He quickly walks over and again grabs his phone.

I stand tall and proud as he clicks pictures of his artwork.

Next thing I know he is sweeping me up in his arms and carrying me into the bathroom that connects our playroom to our bedroom. Placing me down, he quickly turns the water on and adds bubble bath and some lavender-scented oils to the tub. Before long, we are both submerged, and I am cradled safely in his arms. I could absolutely fall asleep. It has been such a long, stressful day and such a glorious and satisfying night.

"How are you feeling, Bella?" He says quietly in my ear.

"I feel wonderful. Thank you, Edward, for everything."

"It wasn't too much? Not too long in the ropes? Are you sore anywhere?"

"My ass is a little sore from the spanking, but it's not terrible. A pointed lesson that I won't soon forget." I smile as my eyes are closed, remembering the moment.

"Good." He chuckles behind me. "You nearly tipped me over the edge Bella. I am dead serious. I would have looked like the biggest ass being the only one not giving you a standing ovation for your award." I start to giggle. My giggling turns into laughing with a snort mixed in here and there.

"I'm glad you're amused. I'll remember that for next time." Now he's the one laughing.

We spend some time cleaning each other with gentle caresses. A quick jump into the shower to rinse off, then he is drying me with a towel as his own remains wrapped around his waist. While he dries himself, I quickly brush through and dry my hair. Moments later, we are crawling into bed. The last thing I remember are Edward's strong arms wrapped around me.

The next morning, the sun is peeking through our curtains, though Edward has closed them to allow me my sleep. The clock reads 11:45am. The aroma of coffee is floating through the house. I take a quick trip to the bathroom, but just as I'm about to venture downstairs, Edward comes through the door, pajama pants slung low on his hips, carrying a tray full of food. There are eggs, bacon, home fries, and a Belgium waffle covered in whipped cream for us to share. There is a bottle of champagne and a carafe of orange juice for mimosas. And my mug of black coffee. He knows the way to my heart. I sit back on the bed as Edward sets the tray on my lap. Crawling next to me, we dig in. My first sip of coffee and a moan escapes as I rest my head against the headboard with my eyes closed.

"You better eat up before I eat it all." He chuckles. "Would you like a mimosa?"

"Sure." I lift the flute for him to pour, but then stop. "Wait, there is something in my glass." Looking down into the bottom, I gasp, and my heart begins to race. My eyes meet his.

Tipping the glass to empty its contents into his palm, Edward takes my hands into his, situating himself in front of me. "As much as I would have loved to march up on stage at the end of your speech, drop down on one knee and profess my undying love for you in front of the entire Cullen Foundation Gala, I know that isn't you. You had enough stress and excitement for one evening, you likely would have passed out on me." He laughs. I nod vigorously trying to hold in my tears. "I love you Bella, and I get you. And you get me. For some reason, you love me and all of my quirks, too. I never imagined finding someone who compliments me so completely, but I did, and I don't plan to ever let you go. Will you marry me, be my wife, my lover, my pet, every day for the rest of our lives?" His gaze drops to our hands as he slips the ring onto my finger. Staring down at the stunning solitaire on my left hand, every amazing moment of our relationship together flashes through my mind, and I can't imagine being with anyone else. Tears start slipping down my face.

"Bella?" Edward whispers.

Throwing myself at him, wrapping my arms around his neck, knocking him down flat onto the bed, "Yes! Yes, my Edward, my love, my master. Yes!"


End file.
